gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/Demotion Request: G-man.
Before I copy paste the vote from Ned, a few closing words. The last few weeks have been nothing but PM-banter and political scheming. While I am not against positive changes to the wiki, I warn of the dangers of those who seek power without the power to control it. The wiki is a very egotistical place - we've become such a tight-knit community that any chance we have to better ourselves over another, we do. Like I said in the SSC vote, don't forget the amount of friends here and what you put at stake when you scheme. I was here in 2012; I am arguably the most guilty schemer, but it gives me the honorable rights to discuss it. The SSC must still be respected and the community's opinion voiced loud and clear. Quite frankly I'm tired of receiving PM's about whether or whether or not I will support the next vote- as I'm sure all of you have (and those that have been sent to me by other users). Just don't forget that at the end of the day, we're a place for editing. Even I, Andrew Mallace, founder of the cancer that was the BNO, have honestly grown tired of it. While I was on the plane I had a lot of time to think about the request and our future (as it was briefly posted right before I left) and I don't want us to descend into 2011 again. I know what a rat I was to the administration and I don't want people like 2012 Mallace to prevail. #EndMallace2012 I close my comments with what I believe was a very thoughtful response to Sam's blog by Zoomer: "you may see this as a waste of your life, but for some people, it's the only life we have. that's why i care about this place and the community. if you hate us that much, we won't stop you from leaving. whatever revelation you think you've had, i applaud you for. but throwing us all under the "idiot" label when all we wanted to do was find a place to enjoy ourselves (a place everyone except the horrible administration loves and cares about) isn't the right thing to do. i miss everyone who leaves. hopefully you'll feel the same way about us." With that, "Number ten. G-man, by a lot of accounts, is a good president. SOME MIGHT EVEN SAY HE'S A GREAT PRESIDENT! He's not. He does next to nothing for the community except sit in chat, saying how much he wants his next demotion request and how he wants to be demoted (and how he refuses to just resign), contemplate when his next demotion request will be, talks about how 2011 was better (which is why we have this, in my opinion, dirt ugly wiki layout that doesn't match the rest of the site), saying how he has no idea how he came this far and became president, comment occasionally, and say that we need more activity whilst doing basically nothing to generate activity. G-man would be an okay chat mod. Not President. He has no motivation to change things or generate the (according to him, although it is true) all-important activity. I haven't even mentioned the level of immaturity (and i'm SUPER guilty of this, but that's besides the point) that he can display. For this, I point you to this blog that was made 6 days ago. And, I won't shy away from the fact that a lot of my argument is mirroring what's said in that blog, so don't bother mentioning it. A President should be the model user that sets the example for the rest of the community. Just because the community is more immature than 10 year olds who just learned swear words for the first time doesn't mean the leader of the community be at this level. To summarize, G-man is a President who has no clear drive to make the community better in any way, shape, or form. The most he does in the way of activity (that according to him is something we desperately need) is generate drama and comment on pages/blogs. He's immature (which is something we all honestly need to work on) which is unacceptable for a President. We need change in our community, and G-man will not deliver it. Vote away." ---Vote Away---- #Jeremiah Garland #Captain Ned Edgewalker #WaglingtonŒ #HurrcheeseDa2nd #Nults McKagan #TheNextMaster #Lord Andrew Mallace #Sir Joseph Grey #Johnny Goldtimbers #Squirto19 #Parax. #Captaingoldvane2 #William Brawlmaritn #Kwagar Ocata #Nate Crestbreaker #John Breasly #Sven Daggersteel #Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) #Lieutenant Richard Venables Category:Blog posts